A Paige in Time
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: While searching through the BOS one day, Paige finds a spell to travel to the future.  What will she find when she arrives?  And will she want to come back after experiencing what's to come?  R/R


_DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Charmed. They belong to the WB._

_A/N: This is yet another story I wrote a long time ago. I hope everyone likes it! Thanks go out to Susannah for sending me copies of all these old stories!_

_A Paige in Time_

_Paige Matthews Halliwell sat in the kitchen of the Manor, flipping through the Book of Shadows._

_Piper had suggested that Paige practice time travelling, but so far, she hadn't found any spells in the whole BOS that related to travelling anywhere._

_Paige sighed as she flipped through the book for what seemed to b the thousandth time._

_After Paige had double-checked the table of contents, she slammed the book down and yelled at the ceiling, "I could use a little help!"_

_Almost instantly, the Book of Shadows opened on its own and the pages started to turn._

_When Paige glanced down at the book a few seconds later, she grinned. A spell intitled TO GO INTO THE FUTURE, stared back at her._

_Paige closed her eyes for a second and in that split second, felt her big sister's presence. She had actually been feeling Prue near her all day, but it seemed now was the time Paige really knew Prue was there._

_Paige sighed longingly and whispered, "Thanks, Prue."_

_Gathering up all the tools and ingredients from the trunk that sat directly underneath of the stand that held the Book of Shadows, Paige arranged them on the table in front of her._

_After everything was ready, Paige read the spell one time and then closed her eyes._

_Taking a deep breath, Paige recited the spell._

"_Take me forth into the day of things to come and events long lay. When I open my eyes, I will find, I've left the present world behind. Spirits of time, light and air, heed my call and take me there."_

_Paige kept her eyes closed and held her breath as she dissolved into white orb sparkles and disappeared._

_After Paige had reappeared, she found herself in the attic once again._

_Paige cursed underneath of her breath out of frustration as she gazed around the room to find everything the way she had left it. She was disgusted that the spell hadn't worked._

_Maybe it needs the Power of Three. __Paige thought to herself. Then she dismissed that thought, realizing that it couldn't have needed the Power of Three because she had indeed orbed after she had said the spell._

_Paige sighed. She was just about to go over and check the Book of Shadows again, when all of a sudden; she heard footsteps on the floor below her. They were small and fast. And sounded like a child's._

_As Paige crept down the attic stairs, she heard a little girl's voice call out, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"_

_Paige shrunk back beneath the banister as she watched a little girl who looked to be either five or six years old run past her and right into a bedroom that Paige recognized as her own._

_As the little girl pushed open the door, Paige saw something or rather someone that made her jump a mile._

_A woman who looked exactly like Paige, only a little bit older, was standing at the mirror, brushing her hair. She stopped when she saw the little girl and smiled lovingly at her._

_Paige just stood and watched in amazement._

_**Am I seeing my future self? **__Paige wondered. __**And if I am, then does that mean that that little girl is my little girl? And if that's true, then who am I married to?**_

_The answer to Paige's last question came before she was ready to find it out._

_Paige watched her future self, scoop the little girl lovingly into her arms and give her a kiss._

_The little girl rested her head on Paige's future self's shoulder as she began to stroke her daughter's hair._

"_Is Daddy awake yet?"_

"_Yup," the little girl replied. "He's in the kitchen talking to Auntie Prue."_

_Hearing this, Paige felt a wave of confusion wash over her. How could Prue be alive? And how did it happen? More importantly, how could there be FOUR Charmed Ones? Even more puzzling was the fact that Paige saw that her future self had brown hair with red streaks going through it._

_Staring at her future self, Paige unconsciously touched a few locks of her own new flaming red shoulder-length hair. She liked it the way it was. She would NEVER change it or go back to the dull almost jet-black hair she had when she was younger. So why was her future self's hair different?_

_Paige didn't have time to ponder over this, for a few minutes later, a man came into the room. He was smiling from ear to ear and he went straight to Paige's future self and kissed her passionately on the cheek._

_As Paige continues to watch the man, who was apparently her future husband, she saw him pick up the little girl and begin to tickle her._

_The little girl squealed with laughter as her mother also joined in on the tickling fest._

_As Paige watched this, she grinned. She remembered just two days ago, she and her sisters had had the exact same tickling fest and she also remembered how sore she was from laughing so hard.  
"Say the magic words and I'll stop," Paige heard her future husband tell the giggling little girl._

"_I… I… I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" The little girl said in between giggles._

_At this, the man stopped tickling the small child, as did Paige's future self._

_Instead, the man scooped the little girl up in his arms and gave her a hug. Then he swum her onto his back and said, "How about it, princess? Piggy-back ride down to breakfast?"_

_The little girl grinned and nodded as she wrapped her arms around her Daddy's neck so that she wouldn't fall._

_It was when the man turned around and faced the stairs, Paige saw his face for the first time and nearly fell over. She was staring right into her husband's brown eyes._

_Paige couldn't believe it. She was married to someone she hadn't met, and they had the most beautiful little girl. Now the only thing Paige needed to find out was her name._

_As Paige watched Drew and the little girl descend the staircase, she orbed herself downstairs and tried her best to stay out of sight._

_As Paige rounded the corner that lead to the living room, she saw Prue sitting on the couch with a little girl in her lap. The girl looked to be about two years old and it looked like they were having a good time._

_Paige watched as Prue started tickling the child, making her giggle._

"_All right Lyssie girl," Prue said after awhile, "Auntie Prue needs a break. What do you say you go and play with your sister until Auntie Piper calls you for dinner, okay?"_

_The little girl pouted, but allowed Prue to put her down._

_Paige smiled at this. Her big sister was very good with children and Paige was interested to see what Prue would do after she was left alone. She was also interested to see who the little girl's sister was._

_Paige didn't have long to wait._

_A few seconds later, Drew came back into the room with the little girl close behind._

"_Savannah play Alyssa," the younger girl said happily, running up to Savannah and tugged at her arm._

_Paige could barely contain her pride. Savannah was a very pretty name and now she knew what her first daughter's name was. Actually, she now knew what both of her children's names were. And they were both pretty._

_Savannah smiled and nodded._

"_Okay. Let's play house." Savannah then lead her sister up to the stairs and in the direction of what Paige could only think was Savannah's bedroom._

_Paige was very thirsty soon so she quietly orbed to the kitchen to get a drink but tried her hardest to stay out of sight. Savannah was nowhere to be seen, and Paige could hear her future self talking to Drew. Paige was still amazed at this and was almost drifting to another land when someone tugged on her shoulder._

_It was Savannah. _

"_Mommy, what happened to your hair?" the girl asked. Paige didn't know what to say. "Uh, I'm…" She started, but stopped. She better not tell her daughter she came to the future. Savannah didn't think too much about it, "Come with me, let's play outside" Paige had no choice but to follow her future daughter._

_A few minutes later, Piper and Phoebe had came back from picking their children up from school. Melinda waved at Lyssie and ran over. Then Ally came through the door with Piper carrying her baby son. His name was Wyatt. Piper named it after Leo's name, and he was an adorable little baby._

_Savannah had heard the rattle inside and knew that her aunties and cousins had come back. She cried with joy and pulled Paige back inside. Piper and Phoebe saw Paige; they were shocked to see her hair. "Paige, how did you change it, and you do look a little younger." Piper said. Paige could feel her heart beating faster; she decided it was the time to tell them what she did._

"_Everyone, I'd like to tell you I'm not Paige present. I cast a spell to come to my future and it happened." Paige explained. Before she finished, older Paige just walked down the stairs with Drew. Now Paige stared right into herself._

"_Are you me?" Older Paige asked. _

_They looked at each other for a while, and tried to overcome the shock. Savannah couldn't believe there were two Mommies. Drew couldn't even talk. He was just as surprised as Piper, Phoebe and Prue. Younger Paige wanted to ask her sisters how long this spell would last for, but how would they know. She didn't say anything._

"_How long are you here for?" Drew finally thought of something to say. Paige thought. She didn't know. Piper came to Paige. "I think I remember, a few years ago you wanted to go to your future self. And you cast that spell?" _

_Paige couldn't believe Piper said that. How could it be few years ago, it was only this morning when she cast that spell. But she did like staying so she could see her beautiful daughter._

_Before she spoke more, she caught sight of Piper's baby boy. "Aw is that the newest member?" Paige asked. Piper nodded. Paige ran over to hug the guy. He was only 4 months old. "Piper you never said you was going to have another baby!" Paige exclaimed. Piper couldn't remember much. All she said was 'really?' _

_Then Paige saw Ally and Melinda. They have grown so much since and they do look more prettier than ever. "Hi Melinda, Hi Ally" Paige said giving the two girls a hug as well._

_Melinda and Ally were a bit confused. "Don't worry I'll explain later," Phoebe said smiling to the two girls. Piper said she would make a some food for Paige, as time travelling could get hungry. _

_Prue and Phoebe couldn't think of much to say as they talk to older Paige every day, it seemed a bit different. Piper had been gone for a while now. _

"_Now you go off and play with Savannah. Don't have fights!" Phoebe said._

_ After the girls had disappeared up the stairs and around the corner, Paige saw Piper come out of the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear._

_Paige smiled too as a sweet scent of pasta met her nose. She really had grown fond of Piper's cooking since she had come back. At that point, her stomach started to growl out of hunger._

_ "Like to eat?" Piper asked. Piper had set the table and called the children. The family had gotten so big. There were Piper, Phoebe, Older Paige, Drew, Paige past, Prue, Leo, Melinda, Wyatt in his little baby chair, Lyssie, Savannah, Ally, and Cole. Paige couldn't believe how happy, and noisy it was. It was almost like a family reunion. The house was almost way too small to fit all the people, but because it had been the manor they all grew up in, they stayed._

_They had finished eating, and then Paige felt so full she could hardly move. She got up and hugged Piper. "Thank you so much sis," Piper smiled back. _

_Paige didn't know how long this would last, but she was kind of sad because she loved this so much, her family was so happy, and full of laughing children. She didn't want to leave because she didn't know where Drew was. The last time she heard from him was ages ago she couldn't even remember._

"_Paige, what's the matter?" Older Paige could sense something wrong with herself in the past. "Nothing" Paige replied. She didn't want to worry them so much._

_That night, Piper had invited her to stay in her room. She wanted to talk to Paige. She could too sense something wrong with her sister, over the years they had gotten very close and Piper knew when Paige was upset._

"_Paige, something's wrong, what is it?" Piper asked. Paige knew she had to say it now. "I have to go back soon, but I don't want to. I'm happy now, I don't want this to ever end.." She said holding back the tears._

"_Oh Paige, I know that it seems unreal to you now, but you're the one who made all of this happen, Drew, Savannah, and Lyssie girl. We all saw that happen, you loved the two girls, and you took better care of them than anyone else in the world." Paige felt a bit better now. "Thank you," she said. They turned the lights off and tried to sleep, Paige felt something, she remembered when she cast the spell there was a reversal, but she had thought it wasn't real so didn't read it. Few minutes later she fell asleep._

_The next morning, she was the first one up and was already in the attic flipping through the book of shadows for the reversal spell. Then she found it. Piper and Phoebe found her, she almost tripped over in fright._

"_What are you doing?" Phoebe asked. Paige smiled at them and answered "I'm going back, to make all of this happen for real" She said. "Piper, thank you for what you've said to me yesterday, I know I can come back to this one day and say this was the best time of my life." Paige left the spell and walked downstairs._

"_Where are you going?" Piper asked. Paige said that she was going to say goodbye to the others. She looked at Drew and Older Paige. "Bye now, I'll be looking forward to the day you come back Drew." _

_Then she went to find Savannah and Alyssa. "Bye bye my baby," She said hugging Savannah close to her. "I'm gonna miss you." Paige had said goodbye to everyone that was going to come in their lives in the future, and returned to the attic. Now it was the time to read the spell. She closed her eyes. The words were already in her head. She started chanting:_

_Wings that soar_

_Bring me back_

_Remove the door_

_Through time and space_

_That I will leave_

_The future self_

_And return to_

_The present time_

_Then a orb of white lights surrounded her and she was gone. She was back in the attic. She thought she just had a dream but no, it wasn't. There was something in her hands. It was a letter, Paige didn't even know how it came to her. One of them must have slipped it in her hands just before she orbed out._

_Paige opened the note, it was from Drew. "I can't wait till the day we get married." He said. Paige smiled, she knew all of this wasn't a dream now. She ran downstairs finding Piper and Phoebe in the living room with Ally and Melinda._

"_Hi Paige, where have you been?" Piper asked. Paige was so excited she could barely get her words straight. "It worked Piper, it worked!" That was all she could say, "What worked?" Piper asked in confusion. Paige replied, "The future spell. I saw your son! He was so cute, and my two daughters, and Drew!" Paige cried._

_Piper couldn't catch up. "What? Drew?" She asked. "yes, look. He wrote to me." Paige handed Piper and Phoebe the note Drew gave her._

"_My God, it's so unbelievable" Piper and Phoebe said together. They read it aloud, I can't wait till the day we get married, Piper and Phoebe smiled. Paige felt sorry that Piper and Phoebe didn't remember anything, they would have loved to carry that memory of Piper's new baby and Paige's two daughters._

_Ring.__ The phone. Paige ran to get it, She couldn't believe who was on the phone, it was her old friend Drew, he called her. Paige was speechless. _

"_Glen?" Paige asked. He was so glad to hear Paige's voice again. "Paige, I had a feeling, I wanted to call you. Because I believe we have something special that we hadn't saw until I had a strange dream last night that we were married and had two children." Drew said over the phone. Paige stared wide into the ceiling.. she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Drew actually saw it? He dreamt it when Paige was going to the future? How could that happen._

_And why didn't Piper remember anything. _

_She was so lost in the thought she didn't hear Drew speak. He talked about everything he could remember in his dream, they all lived in the manor…_

"_Paige, I'm coming back now, I'm in England now and I'm coming back to see you, and I promise now I won't go away that much." He said and hung up._

_Paige squealed with joy. "THAT WAS DREW!" She yelled. "HE'S COMING BACK" Paige was so excited. She never felt like that before. It was special. She saw what was going to happen in the future, and now this was the first step taken to make all of this happen very soon._

_THE END_


End file.
